Bunnyman
Bunnyman= |-| Beardlord= Bunnymen are mobs that spawn in Caves, living in Rabbit Hutches, usually among Mushtrees. They are strict vegetarians and are hostile to any meat-eating creature, which includes a player holding any Meats. These include meat-based Crock Pot foods and Eggs. Bunnymen will not, however, attack the player for carrying Tallbird eggs, presumably since the player may be planning to hatch and care for it. Even befriended Bunnymen will attack players that pick up meat. When reduced to low health, Bunnymen will flee to regenerate health. Unlike Pigs, they do not fight using a kiting style. Bunnymen will defend each other when attacked. If the player attacks a Bunnyman while allied with other Bunnymen, the player's allies will help to kill the one targeted by the player. If a befriended player is being attacked nearby, sleeping Bunnymen will wake up to defend their ally. Oddly, they will do the same if a Pig is attacked nearby. A Bunnyman following a player will not exit the cave when the player exits, unlike Chester. The only way to find an aboveground Bunnyman is to build a Rabbit Hutch. Hunting When hunting Bunnymen, it may be useful to bring some meat along. This will anger them and they will attack, making it easier to initiate combat, though be warned, as multiple Bunnymen may be around. Bunnymen will run away when their health is low. When fleeing, they must either be cornered or attacked with a ranged weapon. The Boomerang is the cheapest option, but any kind of blow dart works as well. If cornering them above ground, it is possible to lose the drops in the sea. Beardlord When the player's Sanity drops below 80, (60 for Wes) Bunnymen (like normal surface Rabbits) will become Beardlords. In this form, they make raspy, distorted growling noises, rather than their normal sounds. They will also periodically display a growling animation, where they show their teeth and raise their arms threateningly. Oddly enough, Beardlords walk instead of hopping. Beardlords can be befriended with a Carrot in the same manner as normal Bunnymen, but they drain sanity when close to the player. However, when following the player, they will run with raised arms, similar to the chasing pattern of a Werepig. In addition, when attacking enemies, Beardlords will use an overhand clawing motion similar to the way the Werepig attacks. When killed, Beardlords drop two Beard Hair and one Meat . Beardlords will not go back to their houses at daybreak until they're turned back into Bunnymen. Trivia *Bunnymen were added in the Underground update. *Bunnymen are the fourth Mob 'in the mold' of Pigs. The others are Merms, and MacTusk and his son. *When examining a rabbit hole, Wilson says: "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." This might have been an inspiration for Bunnymen. *According to Kevin, Pigs and Bunnymen will probably fight each other after a future update. *Bunnymen are the sixth different type of follower the player can have. The others are Pigs, Smallbirds, Mandrakes, Baby Beefalo, Rock Lobsters and Chester. *Many of the friendly Bunnyman names are either plants (e.g. Brassica = cabbage, Celeriac = celery-root, Pimpernel/Tragopogon = flowers, Psoralea = tumbleweed) or atomic elements minus the -ium suffix (e.g. Europia, Gadolin, Neo/Praseodymia, Promethia, Scandius, Ytterbia). Names As with Pigs, random names are given to Bunnymen. ''A list of known Bunnymen names: '' *Bolero, Brassica, Bunium *Celeriac, Carrot, Crusader *Daikon *Europia *Fred *Gadolin *Imperator, Ipomoea *Juwarot *Karotan *Microseris *Neodymia *Onwards *Parsnip, Pimpernel, Praseodymia, Promethia, Psoralea *Rabbit, Redhild *Scandius, Solanum, Suko *Topweight, Tragopogon *Uchon, Ullucus *Yam Daisy, *Yellow, *Ytterbia *Zingiber, Zino Gallery Bunnyman2.png|An average Bunnyman. Bunnyman.png|A hungry Bunnyman. bunnysleep.png|Bunnymen sleep at day. Zino the bunny with straw hat.jpg|Bunnymen can wear hats. Bunny with minerhat.PNG|Bunnymen wearing Miner Hats will provide light. Evil Bunnyman.png|Idle Beardlord. 2013-06-17_00012.jpg|Beardlord, seen at low Sanity. 2013-06-20_00001.jpg|Multiple Bunnymen. Mob1.png|A happy Bunnyman clapping its hands. Category:Animals Category:Mobs